


Confessions in a Chair

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Scared Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: What it says on the box, confession in a chair.





	Confessions in a Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Picfic linked in story, just a ficlet because THUMBS demanded I ficlet the adorableness. With gracious permission of course.

They had made it home at last and John's bum hit Sherlock's chair with surprising force even more surprising was when Sherlock followed him, landing in John's lap and folding his long self over the doctor's shoulder. It had been a close call and John still remembered Sherlock's deathly parlour as the lunatic had levelled his gun between John's eyes.

Said lunatic had then locked eyes with the stricken Sherlock and ranted about how he could take every bloody thing away from the smartarse detective if he bloody wanted. John had considered his options; laughing out loud would just not do but he could not argue the smartarse comment as Sherlock was definitely a smartarse. John knew though that Sherlock hadn't slept or eaten properly for this week and was also clearly in shock, so Captain Watson disarmed the idiot who pulled a gun on an army man and had then taken his eyes off of said army man, before pistol whipping said idiot as a courtesy because God knew what Sherlock would do once he recovered himself.

John now knew what Sherlock would [do](https://all-is-v-57.tumblr.com/post/182540484373/a-quick-lil-doodle-in-which-sherlock-confesses); throw himself into John’s lap and shake like a new born lamb, he was muttering something too but John could not quite catch it as he held Sherlock's thin waist to stabilise him. “I love you, so much, I love you John, I was so scared, I love you…” Sherlock’s breath was hot on John’s shoulder and his flushed face burned against John’s ear. Sherlock loved him!

John felt his face warm in response and pulled his distressed friend closer. “I’m okay, I’m okay Sherlock. I was in the army remember” John tried to comfort him but there was nothing else to say really. “I love you too, Sherlock, Sweetheart please breath for me. I love you too" Sherlock stared at him and his eyes glowed green in his reddened face. “You love me, Sherlock all this time?” John felt his eyes fill in response to Sherlock’s as his overwhelmed genius nodded in response.

Laughing blissfully through his tears John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s body and buried his face in Sherlock’s neck weeping in joy and catharsis. They wept and laughed and rolled wet eyes over wasted time until the noise brought Mrs Hudson up the stairs.

Seeing them in each other’s arms at last she burst into tears herself. “After all this time! I was so afraid I would die first! Oh my boys!" Her boys promptly leapt off their chair to comfort their landlady, who was more their mother than anything else.

John monitored Mrs Hudson for shock while Sherlock prepared to cook dinner, he was unbelievably happy to share this moment with this most beloved witness and John glowed across the table at him. Mrs Hudson calmed and eventually John was okay to let her head back down stairs. Sherlock would deliver a plate of dinner, John’s famous thing with peas, as she had insisted they have the evening to themselves… no one protested.


End file.
